Spider's Poison and the Heap of Junk
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: As Blackarachnia contemplates in the woods, she encounters a certain junkbot who has just lodged himself from the river. Can Blackarachnia learn to live or will she betray her new friend? BlackarachniaXWreck-Gar. First one to think of this couple! TFA
1. Chapter 1

Wreck-Gar and Blackarachnia. My two favorite Transformers from this series. Sometimes producers and directors ruin characters that were better left untouched and unchanged from older series, and sometimes they improve them beyond a whole 'nother level. I have seen the Wreck-Gar from G1 and the Blackarachnia from Beast Wars and I think they have been improved. I love 'em! So… this popped into my head one day.

Chapter 1: The Spider and the Trash Heap meet

The autumn night was dark and frigid as the forests near Detroit were still and silent. Well, almost silent. A familiar femme bot trudged her way through the leaf-lain forest floor as she mumbled incoherent curses to herself. The black and purple arachnid rested her left hand on a tree as she came to a large cliff at the edge of the woods which had an overview of the entire city.

After escaping Dinobot Island after that Meltdown's little betrayal, and against her better judgment, leaving the antidote for her venom, she managed to get off the slagging rock and wash ashore. Afterwards she was able to return to this area, waiting and planning.

She knew that the only thing that could possibly turn her back to normal now was the power of the Allspark… or a fragment of its power. And seeing that fragments of the all-powerful artifact were now scattered throughout this state, all she had to do was wait for one to reveal itself.

Thinking of a way to turn herself back to normal reminded herself of her disgusting techno-organic body… and a few unpleasant memories with giant spiders…

Blackarachnia brought her hand down swiftly against the tree she had been leaning on, leaving nasty claw marks in the bark. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over the city.

This pathetic little city, home to such insignificant organic scum, and yet this place had become her own personal Pit, time and time again.

All because of a crew of maintenance bots, and a fleshy with a fancy key… it was kind of funny when she thought about it…

The arachnid didn't think what she wanted was a lot… she just wanted to be normal again.

"Is that so wrong… after Optimus and that fool Sentinel ABANDONED ME?! IS IT?!" she nearly screamed.

She tried to calm down a bit and seated herself on the ledge overlooking the city, but she could feel the heaviness that was beginning to build up in her spark and the soft choking sounds beginning to emit from her vocal processor. Laying her head down in her hands the deadly female bot began to sob.

She tried to squash the feelings down, but she couldn't stop the croaks of sadness that were continuing to emit from her throat. She raised her head slightly, her optics cloudy and a dimmer red than usual. She looked over the primitive city below her and it made her feel slightly better. Even if she was loath to admit it, the lights did look pretty.

--

Unbeknownst to the spider femme Decepticon, an unfamiliar face was also wandering through the woods. A rather unique junkbot.

He had finally lodged himself from his resting place from the bottom of the river not even a few cycles ago, and was now looking for his friend, the old red and white Autobot that yelled a lot. The one person who helped him discover ho he was. A hero.

He looked to and fro but he couldn't find him. He couldn't even find his way back to the city.

"Oh… how can I thank my friend for helping me if I can't even find him?" asked the dismayed junkbot.

He kicked a nearby snowdrift in frustration, only to find it was a snow-covered rock. He yelped in pain and grabbed his foot in a hope to stop the throbbing.

"Uh… what's the term I heard the Autobot's use? Slag? Yeah, that's it! Slag…"

As he continued walking he heard a soft noise that was unfamiliar to him, he turned his head and began to head in the direction it emitted from out of curiosity.

He walked past a clearing of trees and found a large cliff…. Overlooking the city! He had found a way out, but that wasn't the thing on his mind right now.

Right now he was more concerned with the smaller bot that he had never seen before who was making the strange noises. Searching his databanks he found that the strange noise was called 'sobbing', a term associated with 'crying' which was something someone did when they were extremely sad.

Not knowing exactly what sobbing nor crying was, the walking garbage truck knew that if this lone female was sad, as a hero he had to do something.

"Excuse me miss, do you need assistance?" he asked innocently, and somewhat heroically.

--

Blackarachnia leaped up and turned around sharply as she came face to face with literally the strangest bot she had ever seen.

He was yellow, orange and black in color, with innocent blue optics and a very goofy smile plastered on his white face. In all honesty, he looked like a walking trash receptacle!

Her four optic sensors flashed dangerously as she recognized the all too familiar symbol of an Autobot on his chest.

The black widow bent into a fighting position and stared at the strange bot before her with narrowed optics and barred fangs, and was slightly surprised when the threatening visage didn't even faze him. He just stood there, with that goofy smile on his pale face.

"Who are you?" asked Blackarachnia while straitening her posture, but still with her claws at the ready.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am a hero!"

--

Well, tell me what ya think. Love it? Hate it? Don't care I'm continuing it anyway. Remember! My three R's! Relax, Read, and for the love of God! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Yay!

Chapter 2: Introductions and Catching the Bad Guy

'_Wreck-Gar? What the frag kind of stupid name is that?_' the purple spiderbot thought with two quirked optics.

"Wreck-Gar?" she asked, as if testing the name.

"Yes! I am Wreck-Gar, it is short for; Walking Wreak, Pile of Garbage!" Wreck-Gar announced proudly.

Blackarachnia couldn't help but snicker at the bot.

"It suits you." she added snidely.

"Thank you!" the junkbot said happily.

'_This mech has a glitch or two in his processor._' thought the black widow as she decided to see if he was armed with any blasters, or hidden launchers.

While again taking in his alien appearance, she again found her optics focused on the Autobot symbol on the junk heap's chest and glared at him fiercely.

"You're an Autobot, huh? Never seen or heard of a pile of scrap like you before." she said, getting her pincers on her shoulders ready to strike.

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am an Autobot hero! I was born here!" the junkbot cried happily.

"Born… here on Earth?" she asked skeptically.

This guy certainly didn't seem like a seasoned war bot… he was even greener than Prime's flunkies. But a protoform here on Earth? But… the only other thing with the power to create Cybertronian life was… the Allspark!

"Were… were you born from an Allspark fragment?!" demanded the Decepticon.

"Allspark? Oh! That's right! I am Wreck-Gar, I give off a ton of Allspark energy!"

Blackarachnia was blinded slightly as the junkbot before her began to glow brightly. She didn't need a another hint to tell her that that was an insane amount of Allspark energy. She thought about taking him offline right then and there… but she had never destroyed anyone before. Not even a Decepticon when she was an Autobot, nor a Autobot when she became a Decepticon, and she found the idea rather unappealing. And if he was packed with that kind of energy… maybe he could determine where that little brat and her key was.

"Mmhmm… yes you are, big boy. Say could you help me with a little something?" she asked, giving off that poisonous charm of hers. It didn't seem to affect him like most other mechs… but it did affect him.

"Uh, of course! I am Wreck-Gar! I am a hero, so I must help. May I know what your name is?" he said, stuttering slightly and with that same goofy grin.

Blackarachnia smirked, showing off a few fangs and raised her left two optics in the same manner a human would raise an eyebrow. He was kinda cute with that goofy smile… wait, where did that come from?

She shook her cranium a bit and again focused on getting what she wanted out of this bot.

"The name's Blackarachnia. So Wreck-Gar, what I need is to find a certain little girl, with a very special key." she said purring as she made her way over and laying her hands on his chest plate, caressing it softly.

--

Wreck-Gar was extremely flustered… he was little more than a sparkling in mind really, and he really didn't know what this strange femme was doing… Blackarachnia… for some reason that name sounded really beautiful to him.

He replayed what she said to him in his head. A girl with a special key? That sounded familiar, calling up his memory banks he found the image of the small organic that was with his red and white friend and the yellow mech.

"Uh, is she about this big, dark skin, red hair in pigtails and wears the key around her neck?" asked the junkbot, measuring with his hands.

--

Blackarachnia smiled, he already knew her, this would make things a lot easier. Then again… if he knew her, then he probably knew the other Autobots… that could be a problem. Still, he didn't know her, so she was safe, and ensured her plan might work.

"That's right big boy, all you need to do is find her using your Allspark energy." Blackarachnia whispered in a sing-song voice.

"This is great!" he cried, slightly surprising the spider femme that he was able to break off her seduction.

"That girl… uh, I think her name's Sorry? Sory? Sari! She's a friend of my friend, the red and white Autobot who yells a lot! And his friend the yellow speedy guy! If I find her, then I find him and his friends! I'll help you and find my friends."

"Uh… yeah, that's right." assured Blackarachnia, while frying her CPU trying to figure out how this guy, this… junk heap, shook her off so easily, when even grand machines like Prime and most Decepticons could be molded like putty in her claws.

"But… uh, how do I do that?" asked Wreck-Gar, sheepishly smiling at the female bot.

"Weren't you listening before? Just use you Allspark energy." ordered Blackarachnia.

"Right! I am Wreck-Gar, I will find them using my Allspark energy!" he said as he again began to glow brightly and a small, thin beam began to shoot towards the city.

Wreck-Gar began to walk down the side of the jagged cliff following the beam, while Blackarachnia switched into her spider mode and followed safely from the shadows.

'_That's right scrap-heap, lead me right to the key._'

--

Wreck-Gar strolled through the streets of Detroit, which were nearly empty due to the late hour. With spider in tow, he continued to follow the beam of energy towards the Autobot's base. As he turned a corner, a large, slim blue convertible came speeding towards the junkbot and strait though his legs.

Wreck-Gar bent down and looked after the speeder through his legs, only to hear sirens. Looking up he panicked as he saw multiple police-cars coming towards him. Quickly getting out of the way, he watched the siren adorned vehicles chase the blue car.

"Huh, those were police cars… and since those were police cars, the blue car they're chasing must be a bad guy… and if he's a bad guy, I have to stop him!" he said, a grin coming onto his white face.

Shutting down his Allspark glow he turned around and began to chase after the sirens.

"Uhg, what is that idiot doing?!" screeched Blackarachnia as she saw her patsy run towards the cars.

Swinging from a web and dropping in front of Wreck-Gar, she transformed and put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, Wreck-Gar, baby, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"I am Wreck-Gar, I am a hero. I must catch the bad guys!"

"Forget them! Just find the brat and the key!" ordered Blackarachnia.

"No! I must stop the bad guys!" he said trying to get past her.

"Listen scrap-heap! Just do what I tell you!" she yelled, loosing her cool for a second, but quickly regaining her composure. "Listen, just do what I say, I need that key." she added sweetly.

"Do what you say?" Wreck-Gar asked, confused. At first Blackarachnia thought he would do what she said, but she was sorely mistaken. "…no. The old guy said I can be any kind of bot I wanted to be, he said I should think for myself. I'll help you, but first I'm going to catch the bad guy!"

With that, Wreck-Gar transformed into his dump-truck mode and started racing down the street faster than a normal garbage truck would be able to go, easily catching up to the cops.

The spider femme meanwhile just stood there. He had done it again. He had resisted her. This was beginning to get frustrating, especially since this was keeping her from her goal. Transforming back into her organic spider form, she quickly caught up to the garbage-bot and saw as he began to outmaneuver the cops and speeder.

--

"Catch the bad guy, catch the bad guy, catch the bad guy." Wreck-Gar continued to think and say to himself.

He ran around the police cars and blue car by driving on the side-walk briefly while no one was coming, then quickly transforming, he stood before the blue car and scooped it up.

"Now, uh… what do I do now that I caught him?" asked Wreck-Gar confused.

As he spoke to himself, the door of the car opened and a small man dressed in black clothes and a ski-mask jumped out, carrying large sack.

Before he could get anywhere however, a large orange metal hand grabbed him and the robber soon found himself face to face with a large, white metal… uh, face.

"Excuse me, do you know what I'm supposed to do know?" asked the junkbot.

The police, as well as Captain Fanzone, exited their vehicles and looked up at the site.

"Heh, look Captain. The Autobot did the work for us." said a random officer.

"Yeah, yeah." Fanzone muttered, a little put off for having the action taken away from him. "Good work, uh, whoever you are, we'll take him from here."

"Oh, uh, sure! I'm Wreck-Gar, I'm a hero!" he said, putting the human down, who was immediately surrounded by officers.

"Wreck-Gar huh? Well thanks again, sure I'll-" as Fanzone was finishing up, a loud explosion could be heard in the distance.

"What was that chief?" asked the same officer.

"I'd know that sound anywhere, Decepticons." answered Fanzone bitterly.

"Decepticons?" asked Wreck-Gar, remembering the big purple guy with one optic.

"Well aren't you going over there?" demanded another officer.

"Huh?"

"Well you're an Autobot ain't ya? Autobot's fight Decepticons!" Fanzone said.

"We-we do? Uh, right! I am Wreck-Gar! I fight Decepticons!" said the dump-truck before transforming and speeding towards the source of the noise.

'_This just keeps getting better and better.'_ thought Blackarachnia as she silently followed Wreck-Gar.

_--_

That's the end of this chapter, short I know, but they will get longer, next time, Wreck-Gar has a little reunion with his friends.


End file.
